


王冠

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Superior IronMan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	王冠

Chapter 1: Droit de Seigneur (领主的初夜）

联邦舞蹈学院的礼堂从未如此喧闹过，是的，即使是贵族太太们，八卦闲聊的热情也不比市井妇人少到哪去，更糟糕的，就算精美小巧的羽毛扇能完全遮住她们涂抹浓艳窃窃私语的双唇，也无法阻止传言像病毒一样迅速蔓延。水晶灯的光芒折射在鎏金吊顶上愈发显的装潢大气璀璨，观众们似乎终于想起什么是保持教养，在光线渐渐变暗时也默契地闭嘴，把舞台留给今晚真正的主角们。

史蒂芬妮微微挑开厚实的红色幕布朝右上角的包厢望去，她眯起眼依旧还是不能确定里面是否有人。管弦乐队已经做好准备，女孩轻轻地叹气，却也只能重新回到自己的位置。节拍响起，时光回溯，一百年前的平安夜，宁静的日耳曼小镇，她舒展手臂，如鸟儿振翅，轻盈地舞动身体，粉色的轻纱像漂亮的羽尾在空中划出优美弧线。踮起的脚尖几乎支撑起全身重量，她围着舞台中央的闪闪发光的圣诞树平稳流畅地完成每一个动作，直到接下教父手中的胡桃钳，一曲终了。

也许他只是太忙了。

她退回舞台角落等待工作人员将道具置换完毕，尝试在脑中回忆下一节的动作，却总是无法集中，沉甸甸的红色天鹅绒布，白色瓷盘里的草莓果酱，男人下楼的背影，纷杂的影响混合折叠在一起，慢慢变成夜幕下闪烁的五彩光斑令人晕眩。史蒂芬妮告诉自己别想太多，就算这是她在学院的最后一场演出，也只把它当做平常练习，就算台下坐了足有平日两倍多的观众鼓掌喝彩，她也只是孤身一人。

胡桃钳变成英俊的王子，邀请克拉拉前往糖果王国，穿过白雪覆盖的圣诞森林与白雪女王共舞后继续前行，在糖果仙子精心准备的欢迎盛宴里尽情舞动。她在上台前总是或多或少有些紧张，但很多时候都没什么意义，就像现在，史蒂芬妮挽着搭档的手臂，动作早就烂熟于心，无需思考。她不会抬头再去弄清楚养父是否真的在包厢里，那样会显得过于分神，王子握起克拉拉的手跳起糖果拐杖之舞，欢快明亮的音色要求芭蕾舞演员们表现出沉浸于甜蜜国度中欣喜与快活，于是女孩嘴角牵起美丽的弧度，仿佛得到全世界最棒的圣诞礼物。

“史蒂芬妮，你今天很漂亮。”

最后的大双人舞被被改编成王子与克拉拉同跳，她的搭档今天倒是意外的热情高涨，一场表演到最后反而越来越精神，兴奋地让史蒂芬妮都有点无措，她还以为马上毕业气氛应该感伤一些。

“谢谢，詹姆斯，别再冲我傻笑了。”

最后一个旋律落下，史蒂芬妮停在原地，等待舞伴的吻手礼，等待克拉拉的美梦结束。却再次被詹姆斯拉近，柔软温热的亲吻浅浅落在嘴唇上，台下年轻女孩的尖叫几乎要震穿耳膜。男孩心满意足地完成壮举后冲她眨了眨眼，跟随其他演员一同退场。她颇为无奈地继续表演，最后的独舞依旧需要百分百完美。

灯光再次亮起时，她最后一次抬头向上看去，震耳欲聋的掌声与纷纷下落的彩带此刻终于在史蒂芬妮心里有了意义，男人的身影就伫立在玻璃窗前。她知道自己不应该要求太多，但也难免陷入被拒绝的失望和沮丧里。作为她的养父，安东尼史塔克似乎已经尽到了所有义务，他有偌大的庄园，成群的佣人，他是这篇丰饶土地唯一的主人，他允许自己获得无比尊贵的身份，吃穿用度皆为高标准，送自己去最昂贵的私立舞蹈学校学习，衣橱和珠宝匣里永远不缺最流行的样式。但更多时候，他不常在家，也不热衷或者说不屑各种亲子交流，有时难得共进早餐，即便史蒂芬妮想要搭话，她的养父也只是随便敷衍，确认女孩一切都好，就不愿再多言。

她换回厚重的冬裙，散开头发快速地梳理着，管家已经在门外等候多时，史蒂芬妮拿好自己的东西便快步向贾维斯走去。

“小姐，先生在马车里等您。”

“我知道了，贾维斯，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”高瘦的英国管家微笑着接过书包，向后退了半身举止从容地跟在自己身后，水泥地面已经积起一层雪，史蒂芬妮的羊皮靴子踩在上面发出咯吱咯吱的脆响，她故作轻快地哼着民谣小调，却不自觉地攥紧毛衣袖子开始为接下来的见面感到紧张。差不多三天前，男人从马场回来，两个人又难得共同享受了早餐时光，他不喜欢在茶里放糖和牛奶，不喜欢吃节瓜和茴香根，但厨师却总爱用它们佐味，她本想如往常一样安静地观察或进食，但学业已经进入尾声，史蒂芬妮只是觉得这次不说，可能以后就再也没机会了，至少，他得知道自己高昂的学费扔进去好歹有成效。

“托尼叔叔，周四在学校礼堂有我们的结业演出。”她放下叉子，有些局促。

“你已经要毕业了吗？”他吐掉嘴里的节瓜，皱着眉头。

“唔......是的，所以那天毕业生家长们——”

“周四我还要出门——”

谁都没再继续说下去，史蒂芬妮带着被浇灭的希望与舞蹈鞋先行离开，她当然没资格去责怪一个供他好吃好喝却不能去看她跳舞的男人，她也希望自己能够慢慢习惯别去总是想着依赖一个并不太把自己当成养女的父亲。

安东尼靠坐在马车柔软的垫子里，身旁捂手用的小暖炉新添了炉火，烧的正旺。即使是以女儿的名义收养，但如果史蒂芬妮认为自己不够做一个合格父亲，那正和他的心意。托尼不想为少女的敏感内心和歇斯底里买单，他刻意的疏远也就正好为以后的坦白埋下伏笔。

坦白一个谎言，他自嘲地想着。

史蒂芬妮的美貌几乎十成十遗传她的生母，托尼与她的最后一次见面就是远远地看着他的军队将那位明艳动人的末代王后与他的丈夫一同压上绞刑架，在反叛者的义愤填膺下接受死刑，无论多么娇美的面容在那短短几分钟后便也化作苍凉灰白的死尸，又在烈火中化为漫天飘飞的灰烬，掌声欢呼声响彻广场庆祝联邦的建立，没有人会在乎她刚刚分娩的女婴一降生便失去双亲。

托尼给了乳母足够的钱把孩子带去乡下安生度日，不过六年后陡生变故，营养不良的黄毛幼童在人贩子手里不是什么紧俏商品，十个银币就够他感恩戴德赶紧把这个小麻烦扔给买家，所以严格来讲，其实他原本可以只把这个孩子留在家里做个女佣，给口饭吃就好。但当他拨开一头乱发，抹掉小孩满脸的煤灰，那双静谧沉静如同深海的蓝色双眸困惑地注视着他时，男人改变了心意。

他现在不想支持联邦。

“晚上好，托尼叔叔。”她像只小麻雀一样快活地扑到男人身边，微微屈膝行礼后便紧挨着男人坐下，看的出来女孩心情很好，把小火炉抱在怀里还因为太暖和舒服地叹气。安东尼轻抚着她柔顺光滑的金色发丝，并未多言。但显然这学校总有人不想让他们安安静静离开。

“史蒂芬妮，放假了记得出来找我玩！”

男孩尚显青涩的语调混合着的坚定有力的马蹄声像疾风一般从车旁略过，史蒂芬妮似乎觉得在家长面前显示自己受欢迎的一面十分难为情，甚至连帘子都没掀开，只是小声抱怨了一句，耳根却红了一片。

“看来你的学校生活很不错。”

“没有，詹姆斯只是比较喜欢闹我......他就是那种性格。”

“在舞台上亲吻你的男孩，也是他？”

“......是。”

领主大人显然不是很满意这个答案，史蒂芬妮能感受到二人之间的气氛再度陷入凝滞，而管家的出现，只使得男人把事情往更糟的方向推动。在询问是否可以出发时，她的养父吩咐管家再去准备一辆马车，并礼貌地将她赶了下去，自己先行一步回到庄园。她不太能理解怒气的源头，也不在乎众目睽睽下的窘迫，安东尼史塔克就只是淡淡地说了句“下去等着”，就足够把女孩溺死在空气里。她从未想过朝夕相处十年的家人是如何能够以如此平淡又冷酷的语气，好像对待从未谋面的陌生人一般，保持着得体的教养却也同样保留着高人一等的轻慢。史蒂芬妮还抱着那个养父为他特地准备的小火炉，滚烫的泪水却又无法停止滑落，带着寒气一同渗进皮肤，刺伤心脏。

“回自己房间，直到我允许你出来。”

她是流着泪跑上楼的，餐桌上的烤火鸡还散发着浓郁诱人的香味，原本为了表演他们在中午就已经有意控制饮食，好不容易等到平安夜晚宴，她又因为养父莫须有的怒气被关禁闭，史蒂芬妮觉得自己该争辩的，至少要问清楚为什么受罚，但话到嘴边，看着男人的脸，她还是像六岁时被捡回来的乡下妞一样怯懦爱哭，像个委屈巴巴的受气包一样没用。一个人躺在地毯上果然直到午夜敲钟都没人过来确认她的死活。

安东尼点燃雪茄，鲸脂烧尽后他便没再替换新的灯油，漆黑安静的环境更有利于他好好考虑养女的问题，或者说，妻子的问题。联邦在修订婚姻法时并未在帝国法律的基础上进行较大更改，也就是说，十六岁的史蒂芬妮显然刚刚进入合法婚龄，根据一开始的计划，就在最近两年之内，这是他能接受的最长缓冲时间，十八岁，最晚，女孩必须和他结婚。但托今天这场表演的福，他并不希望连婚姻这步棋都充满变数，所有干扰她留在他身边的外力因素都该被铲除。

和酒鬼一样不安分的还有小偷，他想下楼再去酒窖拿一瓶威士忌时，小厨房便传来窸窸窣窣的响声，安东尼当然清楚这么晚还在搞鬼的有谁，某方面来说女孩也继承了她母亲的坏习惯——不够听话。脚步声慢慢接近，他甚至能听到她咀嚼的声音，木质阶梯踩踏起来难免有响动，史蒂芬妮于是慢到不能再慢，小心再小心，直到小油灯照到楼梯口男人的鞋尖。

险些因为惊吓摔下楼梯的女孩被安东尼托住后背抱进怀里，惊魂未定的她大口呼吸着，醇厚浓郁的雪茄味道猝不及防地冲进鼻腔，片刻后她才意识到自己是偷食之后被抓个正着，而又是以怎么样姿态沉沦在男人怀里，第一次被异性，被自己爱慕与敬畏的男人拥抱着就足以令她手足无措。

“吓着你了？”他此刻说话的声音意外温柔。

史蒂芬妮还未从怀抱中起身，下一秒就被粗暴地推进书房，随着木门被重重摔伤，她细瘦的蝴蝶骨也狠狠地撞向那些坚硬的书脊，油灯被放在身侧的空格中，女孩透过昏黄的光线看向男人，他焦糖色泽的眼眸永远不会流露积极的情感，只是一如往常，深不见底。

“你害怕Daddy吗，史蒂芬妮？”

他靠的越来越近，粗糙的指肚在女孩娇嫩的脸颊上磨蹭着，灼热的呼吸喷洒在她耳边。

“对不起，Daddy，我不该出来......”道歉声细如蚊呐，史蒂芬妮显然从未被如此对待过，违抗命令的后果使她不自觉地在父权压迫下颤抖起来，尽管她也痛恨这样的自己。

害怕受罚时才肯乖乖叫Daddy，和她妈妈一模一样，安东尼轻哼一声，扫掉书桌上的文件与杂物，毫不费力地将她压在身下。

既然婚期要提前，不如就在今晚。

“托尼叔叔，我——”

“嘘——小麻雀，现在不是你啼叫的时候。”

史蒂芬妮头昏脑涨地接受着男人的亲吻，比起台上搭档恶作剧般的蜻蜓点水，安东尼似乎要将她肺里的全部氧气抽空一般凶狠激烈。那条灵活柔软的舌头轻而易举地撬开牙关，与她纠缠着，粉嫩的嘴唇几乎要被吸到红肿，牵连着暧昧的银丝挂在少女嘴角显得无辜又淫靡。安东尼当然有足够的招数把养女撩拨到双腿发软，主动褪掉内裤分开双腿。他爱极了小女孩这幅未经人事的纯洁姿态，可眼角眉梢日益显露的迤逦风情却又告诉自己可千万不要轻易怜惜。

她还在轻轻地颤抖，也许是因为桌面太过冰冷，他轻咬着女孩圆润的耳垂，托起她已经发育挺翘的臀瓣拉开侧门走进主卧。身体陷入软绵绵的床榻间终于让史蒂芬妮意识到自己与养父即将要发生什么，她本能地说出拒绝，又被强硬驳回，曾经只会轻抚发梢的手指伸进绣样复杂的蕾丝裙下，慢慢抚慰双腿间已经开始洇湿内裤的小巧肉花。

“你应该感到庆幸，宝贝。”

他的亲吻让女孩的身体几乎要软成一滩糖水，她小声地喘息着，感受男人的重量，感受粗硬的胡茬将娇嫩肌肤扎到发红，她再也说不出拒绝，反而愈发沉沦在养父衬衣领口迷人又危险的烟草味中。暧昧昏暗的灯光永远是最佳的气氛调节剂，史蒂芬妮在情色的爱抚下放松身体，半眯着眼任由男人将衣衫彻底褪尽，亲吻吮吸着她微微挺立的淡粉色乳头，又耐心地揉弄着如玫瑰花瓣娇艳柔软的阴阜，时不时被刺激的红色阴蒂带来如同温水浸泡般柔和又连续的快感使她忍不住想要夹紧双腿等待第一次高潮来临。

“Daddy，再要一点......”

她修长匀称的双腿勾住男人的腰，仅仅是靠抚慰阴蒂，她便迫不及待地靠近男人开始摇着屁股所求更多，没人去故意引导，可她就是个聪明又灵巧的小雀，在取悦主人这方面无师自通。安东尼拍拍女孩的小屁股示意她放松，沾满淫水的手指继续向下来到早已湿润发痒的花穴入口，他轻轻戳弄着试探养女的反应，看来学校的教育的确十分严格，她惊慌着几乎要从床上弹起来，推拒着托尼想要再进一步的手。

“那里，不可以，只有新婚才可以......”

领主大人倒是难得笑出来，他抓起细嫩柔滑的小手让她自己刺戳着穴道口，看着小鸟儿把自己的小花园又玩弄的黏黏糊糊后，不由分说地向敏感的穴道内挤进一根手指开始快速扩张。

“唔，不可以这样......”

女孩儿无力地哀叫着，却在健壮的男人身下只能像个洋娃娃一般任其摆布，手指刚进入的酸胀很快便被另一种全新的感觉取代，从没有什么东西能进入的如此之深，而就在紧致湿热的深处，手指堪堪碰到的那处细小凸起，只是一瞬间的相触，就好像脊柱被抽空般令她浑身酥麻无力，蜷缩着脚趾几乎要晕厥过去。

“那么，新婚快乐。”

第二根手指紧跟着插入，过程当然和第一次一样酸痛，处子的花穴总是难以开拓，领主们也主要靠落红来检验新娘们的纯洁，史蒂芬妮显然是这片土地最幸运的姑娘，她宣誓要忠心侍奉，自愿保持贞洁献上初夜的男人恰好就是她的丈夫。

“我们不能......daddy......”第二根手指挤进史蒂芬妮体内继续探索，养父同时将她丰润饱满的乳房握在手中揉搓，女孩显然已经无法保持理智，眼神涣散着用摇头来拒绝这个荒谬的提议。

“你不愿意吗，小麻雀，嗯？你不想做daddy的小新娘？你要拒绝daddy的爱吗？”

“不......不是......”她无力地抗拒着，声音越来越低，又随着下面的动作慢慢淹没在喘息里。

“你要嫁给daddy吗，答应我？”

“好......”

粗壮硬挺的阳具急不可耐地冲进稍微扩张完全地花穴，少女将下唇咬到发白，老师告诉女孩们儿第一次并不会太美好，但史蒂芬妮没想过会是如此撕裂般的痛楚，她几乎要被那根陌生又滚烫的肉棍劈成两半，之前那些温暖美好的爱抚被彻底冲散，她抗拒着养父的动作，别扭地不肯再分开双腿。

“疼......我不要了......”

迎接她的只有唇边与颈间细细密密的亲吻，温热的呼吸重新喷洒在皮肤上抚慰女孩，温热的掌心在后颈来回揉搓着，不过处女倒是和皮肤饥渴患者一样容易满足，即便她多不喜欢这种逗小狗一样的安慰方式，下体却慢慢放松着开始适应接纳成年男人的性器。

“乖女孩。”

她得到了一枚奖励性的热吻，双腿被重新打开，托尼慢慢抽插着调整节奏帮小妻子适应痛苦，略带锈味的温热血液弄脏床单，却也让穴道再次湿润不少。他通常不对女人抱有多大耐心，但自己在温室养大的花朵总比街边商店里的要宝贝的多。

就算她只是一颗棋子。

他的小女孩快要被汗水浸透了，轻轻喘息着，依旧羞涩地抓紧身下的被子接受猛烈的操弄，子宫口附近的凸起被龟头一遍又一遍地擦过，快感几乎要穿透全身，从未品尝过性爱滋味的小处女很快便颤抖着高潮，大量温热的液体顺着二人交合的缝隙滴滴答答地落下，史蒂芬妮终于脱力地倒在托尼身下，她疲惫极了，眯着眼睛被丈夫握紧双手在高潮的余韵里继续承受阴茎的抽插直到微凉的精液涌进子宫深处，拍打着柔软的内壁，她惊叫着，被丈夫紧紧环抱，二人从未像这样亲密地贴合着，像真正的爱侣一样接纳彼此。

“我可以期待一个继承人吗？”

突然的下坠感将史蒂芬妮带回现实，午后的书房光线充足，繁杂的公文又总是令她昏昏欲睡，该死的安东尼史塔克可从未把她当成治国奇才培养，更讽刺地，他宣称绝对不干涉女王的所有决定，又变成人人爱戴的救国英雄，实际上内阁和议会全是他一个人的走狗，自己无论做什么绝对百般受制，废除领主初夜权的法案又被驳回，她挫败地靠在椅子上，一个彻头彻尾的傀儡，也许真该乖乖退位让贤给自己那位手段了得的丈夫，好好教育孩子们避免他们成为父亲那样相貌英俊却内心腐臭的堕落混蛋，而不是现在继续和他僵持。

“我还以为你在照顾孩子，史蒂芬妮。”孩子们的父亲正从容地依靠在门边，从容地看着她，从容的安东尼史塔克从来不向女王行礼。

“没想到我竟然养了这么如此不体恤女王与王储的废物，史塔克。”


End file.
